Far From Home Tonight
by Hidden-Shadow-of-Me
Summary: Mary Margaret has had a lot on her plate for... well, she can't remember how long. Its all rather cloudy, really. But adding a fifteen year old runaway named Emma to things is the last thing she needs. Or in fact- exactly what they ALL need. Or, where the curse is lifted sooner than anticipated, and while everyone knows Emma, Emma doesn't know them. Canonish AU. Irony abounds.
1. A Different Day

Mary Margaret didn't know what it was, but something about today felt… different.

It seemed as if she'd gone through the same routine since, well, she can't even remember, it's all rather cloudy, actually. Like that day, in fact. She had left the school after her last student was picked up to see the ominous clouds rolling in. _Probably an early spring storm. _She thought.

Everything about the town looked a little more interesting as she rolled along. Granny's seemed to be in full swing for the evening, and there was Dr. Hopper walking his dog across the street. As they made eye contact, he sent a genuine smile her way and tipped his hat. "Hello Ms. Margaret! Better hurry back, it looks like it will start to pour any minute!"

Sending her own happy wave, she called back. "You too Archie, it was nice to see you!"

What was it that felt so different? Surely she's seen these people since… well, forever. Going about their daily lives, the town seemed to function like clockwork.

_Clockwork…_

With a jolt, Mary glanced up and- yes! That was the change! The old clock tower was working again! But surely that old building had been abandoned for years, and with no one obviously having entered it to fix it… why would it start back up now?

Shaking her head (_it's not that important_), and feeling the tell tale drops starting to fall, she hurried the last block to where she kept her parked car, ready to get home and settle in with a nice cup of hot chocolate while she graded papers. Approaching the Jeep Wagoneer, she popped open the back door to set her bag in, then quickly scurried into the driver's seat as the drops turned to steady drizzle.

Within the minute the drizzle was a downpour, and a peal of lightning flashed overhead. Cautiously Mary turned on her lights, keeping her speed at a minimum.

_I can't remember the last time we had a storm hit like this… _The torrent of rain and gloomy atmosphere must have been affecting her, because she for whatever reason felt the distinct tug in her heart of being alone. She had always thought she'd be a family person, but… well, as far as she could remember she had just never found 'the one'.

_Brown coarse hair, a straight nose, strong body…_

Blushing, she shook the thoughts away with a foolish smile, urging herself to focus on seeing through the muddled window. She knew better, whomever the John Doe was at the hospital, he certainly _wasn't _dating material. He might even have his own family! He was attractive, certainly… but no, thinking about a man who had never woken up for as long as he'd been in the hospital (_my, how long _has _he been there? Was there ever a time he _wasn't_?_) did her heart no good. Tomorrow she would go and read to him, to keep the poor man company, and then leave when visiting hours were done. Wash, rinse, repeat.

_Maybe I need to add a little more to my schedule, if it's becoming a problem-_

If the lightning hadn't flashed overhead, her headlights wouldn't have helped her see the person running across the road until it was too late. Gasping, she slammed on her breaks, leaning on the horn as she drastically turned and continued sliding forward. The body had frozen, right in the street, and Mary could only sit there shouting "Ohmygoshohmyghoshohmy_gosh_!" before the old jeep mercifully halted mere inches from the form.

She had to fight back a sob of relief, they could have been _hit_! Hurriedly she undid her seat belt and (_look both ways look both ways!_) got out into the rain. "Are you alright?" She hurried forward and saw whoever it was pull back a little. They were shorter than her, wearing an oversized red hoodie that was no longer doing anything to protect them from the rain. _A hoodlum? _She felt her inner teacher rise in indignation. "What were you_ thinking_? You could have been _hurt_!" The rain was obscuring the view, but the sneakers they were sporting looked well worn. She had enough time to see whoever it was turn slightly on the balls of their feet. Being in the school system gave her enough knowledge to know what they were going to do, and while she wasn't confrontational, she wasn't about to let them get away. Before they could bolt as planned, she reached out and grabbed the surprisingly thing arm under the red sleeve. "Ooh no- where are you going? You're in the middle of the woods- the town's almost fifteen minutes away on foot!"

The figure finally turned enough so Mary could see a face peering out underneath, and she had to hold back a gasp. She had assumed wrongly by the attire that it was a young man, but the long drenched hair and more delicate features on the face were distinctly feminine. And _young_. Young enough to need a _very _good reason for being out there all on her own in the middle of a storm! Her eyes couldn't help focusing on the more prominent feature the girl was sporting, though- a painful looking black eye. It could be only a few days old, if that. Her tone instantly softened, going from frustrated to concern. "Dear, what happened?"

The blue eyes narrowed with distrust, and Mary's heart hurt distinctly at that. But of course the girl wouldn't trust her, she could guess what happened. She was starting to be just as drenched herself- and they were still in the middle of the road. "Listen, I don't want to leave you out here like this, please. Can I take you home? Where is your family?" Her mind was frantically trying to put a name to the face- she was a teacher! She had to have seen this girl at least _once_!

"Let go." The girl tugged experimentally, as if she wasn't concerned, but Mary could see her face growing scared. "I was- was taking a walk. I didn't realize it was going to storm. I'm supposed to be at a friend's house."

"Do your parents know where you are?" Mary pressed, not at all appeased by the explanation.

Something painful flashed across the teenager's face. "My parents don't _care_ where I am."

That stung, much more than it should have. No teenager should ever believe that. Mary's expression hardened. "Well I _do_." She stepped closer, so she could see the girl's face better. "Listen, it's dangerous to leave you here, what if another car comes and _doesn't _see you in time? My house is only a few minutes away- let's get you dry and warm and you can call your friend to pick you up."

"Why should I trust you?" She shot back, obstinately.

Mary smiled kindly, blinking away the rain falling into her eyes. "Do you have a better alternative?"

The girl hesitated, glancing around, before slumping and capitulating. Mary wasted no time guiding her safely over to the passenger side and seeing her strapped in before getting in herself. The car's warm heat was a welcome change. Shaking out some of the access water, she started up the car and slowly started back down the road, laughing a little. "You really did give me quite a scare, there." She glanced over to see the girl had pulled the hood off her face, her right side with the black eye hidden from view.

_Something about her face…_

Remembering herself, Mary shook her head, ignoring the strange pang brought on by the events. It really was a different day. "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself- I'm Mary Margaret." Pausing, but not hearing a response, she prompted. "What can I call you? At least until your friend gets to my house?"

The girl turned fully to her, blond tendrils dripping carelessly over her car seats and slightly obscuring the purple skin, but not the sad, sad eyes. "Emma. Just Emma."

**I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY STAR WARS FIC, BUT THE MUSE WOULDN'T LEEEEAVE ME!**

**Its going to be an AU like woah, but I really wanted to explore the possibility of the Charmings getting to raise Emma, at least a little. Also, while that hurt and sad little teen you just read about is still going to be the embodiment of a savior, she's sort of **_**young**_**, so there's going to be over protective, well, everybody.**

**Also, this means no Henry, sorry guys. I love him, but there is… not a very good way to put him in. Obviously starts in season1, and if someone wants to help me, I need it, because its been awhile.**

**THE FEELS! **

**What do you think?**


	2. The Start of the Storm

Mary blew carefully over her hot chocolate, trying to subtly take in her unexpected guest.

They had gotten home about fifteen minutes ago, and in that time she had prepared the hot chocolate and passed _Emma _some dry clothes to go change into. The child had at first seemed reluctant, but Mary Margret could melt almost any heart in this town with her honest face (and she knew it). In the end, the girl had capitulated and even accepted the offer of a quick shower. The girl had since joined her at the table, sipping the hot cocoa and looking decidedly uncomfortable as she tried to keep hiding that horrible shiner with her scraggly wet hair. She looked even more pitiful in the teacher's comfy sweats that hung off her frame a little too much to appear healthy.

Mary knew kids, in fact she was sure she could place a face to almost all the kids in her snug little town- and this girl was not on her mental list. Which begged the rather disconcerting question- who was she?

But Mary knew that was not the question to ask now. Based on how the teen was acting, anything close to it would send her off into that storm. And the fifth grade teacher was having none of that- not after the effort to get the girl warm and dry.

"So…" she started, watching how Emma tensed in preparation. Mary casually swirled her drink, ignoring the reaction. "I have to admit running into you was the most interesting part of my day, but I think the other thing that was fun was one of my students managed to spill glitter all over the classroom floor and we had to spend half the day picking it all up- most of the kids left looking like a bad attempt at disco balls."

Emma blinked at the random track of conversation. But as Mary was hoping, she cracked a smile- even giving a small chuckle. "Your day sounds nice."

"Well, most days are for me. In fact, I can't really remember a truly bad day, but they must happen, right?"

Emma lost her smile, looking distantly into her cup. "Yeah, bad days happen."

Mary bit her lip. _Yes, and I think today was a bad day for you_. She sighed, her heart going out to this little girl in a way she couldn't truly explain. _There's no friend to call either, I'll bet. _

Another loud crack of thunder echoed over the house, and Mary let out a gasp in fright before giggling at her response. Emma jumped to, but stayed quiet, sharing a teasing self-deprecating smile with the teacher. "Wow," breathed Mary, "I don't quite recall ever facing a storm like this here in Storybrooke before."

"Storybrooke?" Emma's face looked slightly confused, and then guilty as she quickly continued, "Uh, I mean are you sure? Because Stor-Storybrooke has had storms like this before. I'll bet. It has to have."

Mary pursed her lips, neutrally replying. "Probably, I'm sure I just forgot." She caught the slip up, though. Emma was confused by the name Storybrooke, which very likely meant she wasn't from here. _How long was she wandering in those woods? And where could she have come from? _There weren't a lot of towns near Storybrooke. In fact… well, come to think of it, it was a little hard to consider right then what _was_ near her town. She hadn't really ever left, and never had to think of it…

"Is it just you here?"

Mary looked up, surprised that she had zone off there. "Hmm? Oh, well yes. I," she thought of the man in the hospital, the weird twinge in her heart returning, "I guess I haven't met someone to share it with, yet."

Emma raised an eyebrow, her own lips twitching slightly in a little smile that made Mary inexplicitly happy. "I can tell you're lying, you know."

"You… what?" The dark haired woman gapped at the statement.

The blonde ducked her head and then looked up, momentarily forgetting to hide her bruised eye. "Its… don't laugh, but it's a bit of a super power I have. I can tell when someone is lying. And you just lied." She leaned in a little, her eyes gleaming mischievously- it was a good look on her. "So~, I guess that means you _have _met someone?"

Mary thought again of the handsome man she read to almost every day. "He… its complicated."

Emma rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "It's always complicated."

"No, really, you see-" But she was cut off by another flash outside their window and a ground shattering _BOOOM! _of thunder. Both girl's shrieked at the sound, then shrieked again as the lights flickered off. "Oh- oh, dear- just a second Emma!"

Blindly, she stood from the table, groping around in the darkened kitchen until she found the cabinet under the sink. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room enough for her to find the emergency flashlight. Deftly, she flicked it on, immediately turning till she found Emma still at the table. _Thank goodness_. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so afraid- not of the dark, but of Emma not being there. They both sat there a minute as each followed the light around the room, watching the rain pelt against the window and the wind howl threateningly outside.

"…Well, it's a good thing I already boiled the water so we can make more hot chocolate." Carefully, she maneuvered around the furniture to Emma, handing her the flashlight. "I have a few scented candles I keep for fun around this place. I'm going to go grab them and a lighter. Are you alright to stay here?"

"I… actually, how about I follow you? I'll be the light for you?" Emma shown the light ahead of Mary Margaret, helping to guide her way. "I guess you were right, this storm is pretty bad."

It took about twenty minutes of hunting and gathering, but by the end they had situated themselves snuggly in the living room- second cups of hot chocolate ready and outfitted with at least three blankets a piece. The five tiny candle's bathed the room in a soft glow that just barely let them see around the room- Emma kept the flashlight at her side. Mary looked back to the girl sipping cocoa next to her and again felt that unexplainable tug of sadness and happiness combined. Was it the desire to have a child? Yes, she'd always hoped someday to have children, but this girl was a teen, and clearly a teen in a bad situation.

_No, she's so much more than that…_

"I've been thinking." The school teacher started, drawing the girl's attention. "About calling your friend." She watched as Emma's eyes widened instantly in worry, trying to think of words to excuse the necessity or bluff her way through further, but Mary wasn't going to let it get to that point. "You were going to surprise your friend with the visit, weren't you? Nobody knew you were coming or going?"

She had given Emma the out tentatively, but the girl readily agreed to it. "Yeah... Totally, that's exactly it!"

Mary sighed (a tad over dramatically). "Well, unfortunately, I'm one of the rare few who haven't moved on with the times. My phone is land based, and _that_," she emphasized by pointing up towards the brewing storm, "means my phone is dead. So, if you are okay with it, would you like to stay till morning? I can still drive you out somewhere, but I'd personally prefer to stay safe and warm."

Emma's face, so tensed with fear before, drained in relief, snuggling further into the covers. Bathed in the warm light, you almost could pretend her bruise was a shadow. "No, no that seems like a good idea. At least until morning."

Mary smiled knowingly, patting the girl's knee. "Thought so."

Emma tilted her head slightly, tone growing sly. "You know, your electricity might be off for awhile. You, don't have ice cream that'll start melting, do you?"

The teacher laughed. "Now that I think about it, I do! We can't have that go to waste…"

The girls chattered on long into the night- a strange combination of the stoic, wary teen and open-hearted teacher. Mary Margret couldn't explain it, but her soul soared with having her there- just having Emma for _Emma_. That night was one of the best she had had in… a long time, as far as she could tell.

It was ironic, because as that storm ended, another one- not born of weather, but of fate itself, began to brew.

There was a story to be told.

**Elsewhere:**

Regina looked out from her window, eyes narrowed with intense focus. The rain pelted down, practically demanding entrance into the house that wasn't supposed to exist. The Queen didn't like surprises. And this- _this _was worse than a surprise.

This was the beginning of the curse wearing off.

But _why_? Surely it wasn't time- she had eyes on the road and no one had seen _anything_. Yet earlier that day, the perfect monotony these pathetic whelps continued to ignorantly live in broke. _Broke! _It could only be the work of the Savior- any other magic just didn't exist in this land of no happy endings.

Well, she wouldn't take this lying down. The Queen turned from the window, a flash of lightning illuminating her room. "Savior or something else, _no one _stops me from getting what I want."

**Oh look- yay, an update! :D This fic might be slower going, but I promise once I weave all the threads together, you won't be sorry for reading it! Thank you for viewing this fic, and I hope to see you in future chapters.**

**To clarify, there will be no love pairing for Emma. Well, okay, lie. But THAT romantic interest still has to get to Storybrooke. ;) I'll do my best to keep everything on point even as it differs from canon.**

**Please favorite, follow, or review as you see fit!**


End file.
